


Expectations

by gblvr



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after doesn't go quite as John expects....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic for yin_again

If John had had any expectations about the morning after, they certainly weren't anything like what actually happened.

Rodney sat bolt upright, waking John from a sound sleep and as the cool air his chest, he pulled the sheet off John and up as far as it'd go. John could see the blush crawling over his face and shoulders, and wondered if it went all the way down.

"Rodney?" At the sound of John's voice, Rodney flinched and nearly fell off the bed. John sat up, and ran a gentle hand over the tight muscles of Rodney's back. "Rodney? Buddy?"

Rodney gathered the sheet around himself and slid off the bed toward the bathroom. "I...I'm gonna just. I mean. Bathroom?" And before John could say a word, he'd disappeared behind the closed door.

Huh. Who knew? The same Rodney McKay who'd stripped off both their clothes in a matter of seconds, who'd talked non-stop, saying some of the filthiest things John had ever heard while he licked John up and down and inside and out...was shy.

He's not sure if Rodney thought he wouldn't follow him, or if Atlantis would suddenly stop opening doors for him, but he did and when the bathroom door opened, Rodney flinched again and clutched the sheet around himself as he backed against the wall.

"Jesus, Rodney, enough with the blushing virgin routine."

"I'm not --" Rodney straightened and stepped away from the wall. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly, well...I'm not you."

"Well, seeing as I'm not into myself, that's probably a good thing."

Rodney's chin went up and he crossed his arms over his chest. "You're not stupid, so I know you know what I'm saying."

John walked forward, crowding Rodney against the wall as he tugged the sheet from under Rodney's crossed arms. He leaned in and kissed the frowning slant of Rodney's mouth, softly at first, then with more intent when Rodney's lips parted on a sigh. He pulled back to draw the sheet from between them, and then pushed his knee between Rodney's as he leaned in again.

"I like you, Rodney, all of you. I like the snark, the allergies, the brain, the body...." He broke off then, and rubbed against Rodney's chest with his own while he cupped his ass and pulled their hips together. "I like you and I want to see you."

Rodney swallowed audibly. "You do? I- Well of course you do. I am mmph-- Whatever else he was going to say was cut off when John kissed him again.


End file.
